Young God
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: You don't get to choose whether to be a soc or a greaser, others choose for you. Jade Mercer was forced into the social category. Despite having an overprotective & anti greaser father, after meeting Sodapop Curtis, she goes to great extents to defy it all. "Just like we don't get to choose if we're a soc or greaser, we don't choose we fall in love with." {Sodapop&OC}


**_"But do you feel like a young God? You know the two of us are just young gods." - Young God / Halsey_**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Jade stomped down on her gas pedal one last time, this time out of pure frustration. After a few seconds of covering her eyes with her hands, the brunette decided to lift up her head to investigate her surroundings. It didn't take too much time for her to realize that her car broke down in the other side of the town, cursing at herself immediately.

It wasn't because she didn't know the east side of Tulsa, Jade actually knew it very well. It was due to the fact that it was almost 6 at night, the time her father demanded her to be home. _How am I going to make it now? I can't walk I won't make it in time, I'm literally on the other side of town._

Jade decided to exit her car and look around for the nearest gas station, grateful the sunset was still out and didn't have to have her guard all the way up for greaser girls itching for a fight with a Soc like herself.

Jade Mercer wouldn't classify herself as a full out Soc, but in Tulsa you don't get the option to choose. She lived in the west side, her family has a decent amount of accumulated wealth, and she, according to the greaser girls she has encountered, reeks of social. Despite this, Jade has never, and would never, opt out in speaking and befriending a gang of greasers. She didn't see the differences between them, they both had their struggles and expectations. But of course that was only her mindset, not her family's, much less her father's. Daniel Mercer would throw the biggest tantrum Tulsa had ever seen if he knew where his daughter was currently walking. He was perhaps the biggest anti greaser in the west side of Tulsa, always priding himself that he wasn't a "no good greasy hooligan" and that his children weren't either. It was all because of her father that Jade hadn't had the chance to defy this rule and befriend some "no good greasy hooligans", most kids at her school knowing how her father could be.

The sight of a gasoline station disrupted Jade's thoughts, speeding up her a pace a bit more but still trying to keep herself unseen. Maybe I can get home just in time, god bless. Her efforts to go unseen and seem like any other girl had been successful until she reached the first gas tank.

Steve was the first to catch a glimpse of the petite brunette semi rushing her way to DX. It didn't take much time to realize that she wasn't from around here and was much less a greaser girl.

"Hey Sodapop, looks like we got ourselves a foreigner." Sodapop looked up from the gas tank he was filling up to follow his best friend's eyes just for his own to come in contact with the young woman before them.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you guys but my car broke down a few roads down and I was-"

"Wow, a soc's car breaking down this side of town? Did daddy forget to fill up the tank?" Steve had hoped he didn't crack his joke to Sodapop so loud so that the teenage girl wouldn't have heard but he knew he didn't when he earned not only a sigh from the soc but also an elbow from Sodapop. "Ow! What the hell Soda?!"

Normally Sodapop wouldn't have minded cracking a few jokes about the Socs, but for some reason he could have sworn he's seen this girl before. He left Steve's side, grabbed a the nearest gas gallon and began filling it up.

"Let me guess, you were going to ask for one of these right? I mean, I could be wrong but in my time here in DX I've never been." Sodapop could already feel the burn from Steve's glare behind him, but being able to crack a smile and laugh from a soc was always a somewhat victory.

"You're correct, your streak lives on." The brunette started to tug on her pocket, pulling out the money to pay for Sodapop's service. As he came closer, she was surprised when he wouldn't hand her the gallon of gas when she extended her hand for it. The greaser was semi shocked that the female soc didn't immediately cry for help, instead she cracked another smile. Usually a social girl would've already have ran and cried for help just to get the greaser beaten up by her gang of male dogs. For some reason, Sodapop wanted to keep testing on this girl.

"Let me walk ya to your car, it's a bit dark now. I'll fill it up for you into your car, of course only if you trust me enough." She knew exactly what he meant by it and she wanted to defy his already perspective of her "kind".

"Trust you? Of course, you seem harmless." She turned her back towards him and began to walk to the direction of her car, hiding the perhaps goofy smile she's displaying at the greaser's charm. Before following at her heels, Sodapop turned around just to see Steve giving him a bewildered facial expression as he continued to fill up another car that had pulled in.

The young girl had been able to contain her smile once she felt the greaser catch up to her. With her hands dug into her coat's pockets, she almost felt obligated to make the next conversation with him. "Sodapop, right?"

"That's right, Sodapop Curtis. One and only, pretty sure I'm the only one though."

"I'm Jade, Jade Mercer. Probably not the one and only." Sodapop was almost surprised at Jade's sarcasm and jokes for being a soc and all, especially towards a greaser like him.

"I can bet on you being the only Jade Mercer this side of town." Jade knew this was a short cut for Sodapop asking what a typical Soc like her was doing in the east side of Tulsa, but she didn't feel like she had to tell a boy she just met her occupations. So when she saw her car only a few feet away, she sighed of relief.

"Thanks for walking me, I can fill up my car with no problem." Sodapop only laughed again, not listening to her last few words and making his way to the car's lid to begin filling up the car. "I'm just doing my job."

Jade only laughed as she collected up the money to pay Sodapop, getting an extra few change to add to the payment. She hoped that Sodapop appreciated the fact they didn't treat each other differently due to them being "totally different" in the eyes of everyone. Making sure he was occupied with filling up her car, she secretly admired his movie like looks, his jawline, and that charm that radiated off of him. Jade was positive she'd seen him before but she couldn't put her finger on where.

"I'm 16, how about you Mercer?" That's when it hit her. Sodapop used to go to school with her, they had even had a few classes together. When he stopped going, she had perhaps only questioned his absence once and never once again spoke of it again. Maybe because when she questioned her friends about it they used the "who cares about a greasy rat like him" answer.

"I'm 16 as well, almost 17 though." Jade was quick enough to see Sodapop's eyes glow up in realization, maybe the same way hers had moments ago. Jade had hoped that he'd be the one to talk about seeing each other at school so she could finally ask why she doesn't see him around anymore. Sodapop didn't want to though, pulling the gallon away from the lid once he poured the last of gasoline.

"Alright Mercer, it absolutely pains me to charge you, but that'll be 60 cents-" Sodapop began to stumble around his words once he saw at least five dollars in Jade's hand that was extending towards him. "Don't give me that look Sodapop, please take it."

"I'm not some type of charity Mercer, just cause I look like one don't mean I am." Jade rolled her eyes as she found herself grabbing one of Sodapop's free hands, dropping the five dollars in the palm of his hand. "I know you ain't. It's covering the actual cost for the gas and gallon, and for walking me to my car. Take it as a tip." Jade didn't let him fight back as she began to settle into the driver's seat of her car.

Nothing Sodapop was still in a state of confusion and shock, all Jade settled with was a smile for him. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.

"Hey, thanks for having your car break down near DX, Mercer."

"No problem, Curtis."

With that, Jade drove off towards west side. It was 5:50, causing her to release another sigh of relief. _At least my dad won't kill me this time._

* * *

 ** _Honestly, what am I even doing anymore? Eh, I don't know lmao. I just felt like writing this out. I started rewatching the outsiders and I remembered how much I adored it. So why the hell not?!  
_**

 ** _I kind of gave you a background to Jade's family, but not so much. This is set a bit before the timeline of the books and movies so her family will certainly play a huge role before , during, and after._**

 ** _I'm pretty eh about this story, since I have another one in mind but about Dallas instead. I'm not really expecting any reviews but hey, I ain't banning them lmao! Excuse any grammar errors, I'm posting this at 3 am almost sleeping lmao. I'll check this over again._**

 ** _Anyway so, happy holidays my loves! Feedback is always welcomed!_**

 ** _Btw, Jade is played by young Brooke Shields. Her appearance is like from the cover of the book, she's just so beautiful._**


End file.
